Assassination Revolude
by The Princess Assassin
Summary: He thought he was finally free... Free from that lifestyle... But why did the past have to reveal itself? Gon knew he could no longer hide it... But he'll just have to either eliminate or solve the problem, right? After all, he was an assassin.
1. Prologue

A/N: Reviews much appreciated but no need to force yourself if you don't want to. I would be thankful if flames are kept at minimum. Also, First story… Author-san is slightly nervous about posting it. *tries to stop shaking hand*

Disclaimer: Certainly not mine.

Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue: The Past better left hidden…

A man runs down a dark alley with a panicked look on his face. He glances behind him and pales before running once again. The man had chestnut brown hair that was currently sticking to his face due to the amount of perspiration he excluded. Placed on the pocket of the tattered, clearly expensive, business suit that the man was wearing was a nametag. It read, "Mr. Yamamoto Nagi".

Nagi exits the alley and finds a huge park devoid of any people. He frantically searches for an escape route and find none. He knew that it was time. He couldn't run away from this especially when the enemy hired HIM. He decides to use his final trump card and turns around to face his greatest fear.

He inhales sharply at seeing the one before him. It was a boy, perhaps 4 or 5 years old (maybe even younger), holding two silver daggers with practiced ease. But that wasn't why he suddenly became scared of the child in front of him. No, it was child's eyes. Dull eyes, lifeless and devoid of any shine like an endless hole of darkness. The man instantly knew this was someone to be feared.

"P-please! I'll- I'll give you anything. Just spare my life!" Nagi begs, kneeling before the boy. "You can't give me what I want." The monotone voice of the boy makes him flinch.

"Plea—" Yamamoto Nagi never got to finish as the boy kills him swiftly with a dagger to the brain and the other to the heart. The child retracts his daggers and hides them quickly, both still dripping with blood.

The boy proceeds to run fast, easily blending into and crowd and goes unnoticed and escapes easily. Soon the boy reaches a mansion under a huge mountain. He easily enters and goes inside (avoiding a few traps on the way). He washes his daggers first before proceeding to take a bath. He quickly finishes and dresses into another outfit.

The child was about to leave the room when a hand covers his mouth and takes the daggers away from him. He relaxes when he realizes who it was. He removes the hand from his mouth easily.

" Otou-san (Dad)! What are you—"the boy is cut off when his father suddenly hushes him.

"Listen, I'm gonna get you out of here. I'm not letting you stay here. I can't believe she would -! Anyway, please try to be as quiet as you can as we escape son." The man before him pleads and the child nods hesitantly.

"Good." And with that the duo proceeds to quickly escapes with the help of the gatekeeper and other servants. They entered a ship near the port and sails away from the place. It was already past midnight when they arrive at their destination but the two didn't rest. The Father decides to carry his son and runs along familiar roads.

The man leaves the child behind, knowing he safe there but not before departing his final farewell.

"This is a reset and restart, son. Forget everything that has happened and start anew. You're free from now on. Be good to your relatives, alright?"

The child's eyes suddenly gained a shine as he nods, saying "Un!" smiling slightly.

Yes, Gon Freecs was finally free. Free from the expectations, from all the responsibilities. He was finally free from being an assassin.

Free at last…

.

.

.

.

That is until he is forced to reveal the past or was it the past that forced him to reveal itself?

* * *

A/N: Hope you continue reading it! ; )


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: This is probably AU! Although it follows the basic HunterXHunter timeline, I changed a few "minor" details (Probably minor ;p) for it to fit my plot!

Disclaimer: Not mine, sadly.

Enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning of everything

Mito Freecs (A/N: I'm not sure about this, if someone does please tell me~) knew that Gon would be able to overcome her challenge and take the Hunter Exam – She practically raised that boy herself, after all—but she knew there was a side of her nephew that not even Jin knew about. She rarely saw it but those brief moments that she did were one of her worst memories.

In fact, she had only seen it twice for the past few years Gon was in her care.

The first was when Jin had left Gon with her. Opening the door on that stormy night and seeing her vagabond cousin carrying a small child was quite the shock to the orange haired woman. As Jin was explaining himself, she risked a glance at the child beside him and flinched. Jin had asked her then if something was wrong and she just waved his concerns off.

Gold eyes without a hint of emotion, so deep you could probably get lost in them.

It was only there for a brief second before the color changed back into shiny, hopeful chestnut brown eyes.

She had convinced herself then that it merely a trick of light but she knew what she had seen.

The second was just few days before, when she had forbid him from entering the exam. Grandmother had not seen it but she did. She saw how her beloved Gon's chestnut brown eyes changed into blank gold ones. Directly facing the boy she realized that the saying that "The eyes are the windows to one's soul" would apply best in this situation. She saw in his eyes that he briefly entertained the notion of killing her, strangling her on a rope and hang her for all to see or to just use the knife on the kitchen sink and stab her directly to her heart and leave her to bleed to death, and she was glad that it immediately vanished while she turned around after she gave him that one condition to which she would agree to let him go take it. Gon had to capture the Lord of the Lake.

Other people had wondered whether Gon really was truly prepare to take that life-threatening exam, claiming he was just a child but Mito knew better. For all the love she had for Gon, she mused to herself;

"I wonder if the World of Hunters itself is prepared for the whirlwind of changes that Gon will bring…"

* * *

Gon POV

'Yatta! With this, I can now take the Exam! Waah~ I'm so excited!' I grinned to myself; hold the large fish for all to see.

"Now I can take test, ne Mito-san?" I smiled at her and she smiled back. I gave her the card she was suppose to sign and eagerly waited for her to sign it. She carefully sign it after rereading it one last time before she handed it to me.

"Arigatou, Mito-san!"I hugged her before running to the house to start packing.

'Just you wait Otou-san, I'll become a hunter like you!'

* * *

? POV

"That man! How dare that man steal HIM?! He may be her favorite but to think he'd manage to conceal where he left him… Just wait Gon, I'll find you soon and you'll finally be back to where you belong… Oh, my precious beloved Gon… Don't worry, Nii-chan's coming to get you back… And I will stop at nothing for that to happen, even if I had to kill your father himself…" A laugh resonates in a dark corner of a mysterious mansion.

.

.

.

.

.

Gon flinches and looks behind him. He had a bad feeling that something was about to happen and that he was at the middle of it. He could only hope it did not involve THEM.

Famous last words, Gon… Famous last words…

* * *

A/N: I'm not quite sure about this so if someone knows please tell… Is Gon's father named Ging, Gin or Jin? And which is Gon's last name really? Freecss or Freecs?

Please help~

Thanks for reading! Hope you review!


End file.
